X-Force Vol 1
| years published = 1991-2004 | total issues = 130 | featured characters = X-Force | creators = | previous = | next = ''X-Force'', Vol. 2 ''X-Statix'' }} X-Force is an American ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It ran for a total of 130 issues from 1991 to 2004. The series evolved from the late ''New Mutants'' series and featured the mutant strike team known as X-Force, the lineup of which initially consisted of former members of the New Mutants, as well as futuristic freedom fighters known as the Wild Pack. With issue #116 of the series, the original group disbanded and were replaced with an entirely different group of adventurers, whose concerns about mutant rights took a back-seat to their ongoing efforts to become media darling super-celebrities. * X-Force 1 * X-Force 2 (1st Garrison Kane) * X-Force 3 * X-Force 4 * X-Force 5 * X-Force 6 * X-Force 7 * X-Force 8 (1st actual Domino) * X-Force 9 * X-Force 10 * X-Force 11 * X-Force 12 * X-Force 13 * X-Force 14 * X-Force 15 * X-Force 16 * X-Force 17 * X-Force 18 * X-Force 19 * X-Force 20 * X-Force 21 * X-Force 22 * X-Force 23 * X-Force 24 * X-Force 25 * X-Force 26 * X-Force 27 * X-Force 28 * X-Force 29 * X-Force 30 * X-Force 31 * X-Force 32 * X-Force 33 * X-Force 34 * X-Force 35 * X-Force 36 * X-Force 37 * X-Force 38 * X-Force 39 * X-Force 40 * X-Force 41 * X-Force 42 * X-Force 43 * X-Force 44 * X-Force 45 * X-Force 46 * X-Force 47 * X-Force 48 * X-Force 49 * X-Force 50 * X-Force 51 * X-Force 52 * X-Force 53 * X-Force 54 * X-Force 55 * X-Force 56 * X-Force 57 * X-Force 58 * X-Force 59 * X-Force 60 * X-Force 61 * X-Force 62 * X-Force 63 * X-Force 64 * X-Force 65 * X-Force 66 * X-Force 67 * X-Force 68 * X-Force 69 * X-Force 70 * X-Force 71 * X-Force 72 * X-Force 73 * X-Force 74 * X-Force 75 * X-Force 76 * X-Force 77 * X-Force 78 * X-Force 79 * X-Force 80 * X-Force 81 * X-Force 82 * X-Force 83 * X-Force 84 * X-Force 85 * X-Force 86 * X-Force 87 * X-Force 88 * X-Force 89 * X-Force 90 * X-Force 91 * X-Force 92 * X-Force 93 * X-Force 94 * X-Force 95 * X-Force 96 * X-Force 97 * X-Force 98 * X-Force 99 * X-Force 100 * X-Force 101 * X-Force 102 * X-Force 103 * X-Force 104 * X-Force 105 * X-Force 106 * X-Force 107 * X-Force 108 * X-Force 109 * X-Force 110 * X-Force 111 * X-Force 112 * X-Force 113 * X-Force 114 * X-Force 115 * X-Force 116 * X-Force 117 * X-Force 118 * X-Force 119 * X-Force 120 * X-Force 121 * X-Force 122 * X-Force 123 * X-Force 124 * X-Force 125 * X-Force 126 * X-Force 127 * X-Force 128 * X-Force 129 * X-Force 130 * Cable/X-Force Annual '96 * X-Force -1 * X-Force Annual 1 * X-Force Annual 2 * X-Force Annual 3 * X-Force/Cable Annual '95 * X-Force/Cable Annual '97 * X-Force/Champions Annual '98 * X-Force 1999 * X-Force Special: Ain't No Dog * X-Force: Counter X * X-Force: New Beginnings * X-Force: The Final Chapter * X-Force: Famous, Mutant & Mortal * Cable Vol 1 * Cable Vol 2 * Cable Vol 3 * New Mutants Vol 1 * New Mutants Vol 2 * New Mutants Vol 3 * Soldier X Vol 1 * Weapon X Vol 1 * X-23 Vol 1 * X-Force Vol 2 * X-Force Vol 2 * X-Statix Vol 1 * X-Men Vol 1 * X-Men Vol 2 * New Mutants * X-Factor * X-Men * X-Statix * * * * Category:Marvel Comics